


It's from a man in the Gerudo Desert

by Rowan_whitehorn_hawk



Category: Legend of Zelda, Legend of Zelda- Breath of the Wild, breath of the wild
Genre: Help this was a train wreck, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mute!Link, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Post-Calamity, angst (a little bit), dorephan is a great dad, gosh this sound so so angsty already I swear it's not that bad, self doubt, sidlink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan_whitehorn_hawk/pseuds/Rowan_whitehorn_hawk
Summary: Sidon realizes he has a crush on the Hero of Hyrule, and so he then tries to drown his emotions. (literally drown them)I suck at summaries(Post-Calamity)





	It's from a man in the Gerudo Desert

POV-Sidon

Link was visiting, taking a brief break from his duties as Zelda's appointed knight, and Sidon was overjoyed to see him after such a long while. 

"Come on!" Link signed excitedly, hands dancing through the air as he gestured to Sidon. The Zora huffed, seemingly annoyed but really just perfectly happy to follow the little Hylian wherever his whims took him. 

As it turned out, they weren't going anywhere very special, when the pair walked into Sidon's quarters (which were also Link's whenever he visited, judging by the small wooden bed haphazardly shoved in the corner next to the sleeping pool). Link picked up his small bag with his clothes and weapons, and removed the weapons, leaving only a few pairs of various clothes and whatnot in the bag. He holds his free hand up and out a bit, wiggling his fingers signing for the prince to wait where he was, and slipped into the bathing room with his bag. Sidon was confused at this point, but was by no means about to interrupt link or leave, so he patiently waited outside the door. When link reemerged from the bathing room, it took Sidon a few seconds to process what the man was wearing, and several more after that to be able to catch his breath from laughter, at least long enough to gasp out, "where in Hyrule does one FIND something like that?" 

"From a man in the Gerudo Desert," Link's hands danced through the air, and a teasing smile flitted across his lips. "Do you like it?"

Sidon wasn't sure how he felt about it. Yes, Link looked slightly ridiculous in the blue crop top, baggy pants, and soft blue face covering, yet there was something else. The clothes were women's clothes, but the main purpose of their design was to leave as much skin as was barely appropriate showing, in an attempt to stave off the suffocating desert heat. Whether worn by man or woman, the effect was the same. Sidon, for whatever reason, couldn't quite take his eyes off of Link's taut, sun-tanned, scar-flecked stomach, so rarely displayed, or off his back muscles, which flexed as he did a series of exaggerated model's poses, showing off the absurdity of the outfit from all angles. 

Link's loud throat clear was what startled the Zora back to attention, confusion and concern written across his face. It took Sidon a moment to register that the Hylian had signed that he was staring, and seemed to have zoned The out, and he was turning green, and is he SURE he isn't sick? Sidon was briefly confused by Link's question about his health, before remembering that though Zoras blushed green, to Hylians it was the color of a sick man. Link stared up at the behemoth of a Zora towering over him, and expectantly waited for an answer. Which Sidon didn't have. So instead of even attempting to answer, he just chuckled and dismissively waved his hand, saying, "I guess I'm just tired and a little stressed, post-Calamity organization and planning has been terrible, my friend." Link didn't look too convinced, but when Sidon flashed one of his winning, razor toothed grins, Link took the hint and dropped the conversation.   
\---  
The meeting had been a fiasco. All the top officials from all major Zora settlements had been there, discussing important topics and preparations and repairs and Sidon hadn't heard a single word that had been said because he'd been daydreaming about tanned, scarred muscles and, more importantly, the owner of such features. Sidon growled in frustration. damn it, damn it all to hell, he snarled to himself, angry. Because he couldn't be thinking this about Link, he his was best, really his only, friend, and he wasn't going to sacrifice that over some stupid schoolgirl crush. Not only that, but he couldn't be gay. He hadn't ever even heard of Zoras being gay, even though it seemed to not be terribly uncommon among the Hylians and Gerudos. Of course, it would be his luck that he'd be a freak, the one exception to the rule. And with him, the exception counted, considering he was expected to marry some nice young Zora female and produce heirs to the mighty Zoran throne. 

Sidon was about to start hyperventilating, and so the instant the meeting was called to an end, he exploded out of his seat and used his powerful legs to sprint, faster than ever, back to his quarters. Halfway there, his mind came back to him, and his feet slid to a halt on the cool marble. What if Link was there? This thought sent him in a sharp u-turn, now heading towards the east wing of the palace, where the community bathing pools were. These were a popular spot to swim, relax, and catch up with other Zoras while enjoying the various temperatures each different pool provided. At this time of night, however, it was empty. Sidon's first instinct was to go to the coldest one he could find and dunk his head in, attempting to clear his head of these ridiculous thoughts and his heart of all these stupid emotions. When the cold shock just succeeded in increasing his heart rate severely and not clearing his head, he went with the opposite option. He gently slid his 8 and a half foot frame into one of the warm pools, and lay on his back, enjoying the warmth and attempting to sort through his emotions instead of physically drowning them  
\---  
When Sidon awoke the next morning, still floating in the same warm bath pool as last night, he was pretty sure he'd managed to work his life out. 

Sidon felt a sharp tap on his shoulder as he walked through the dark marble halls. It was Link, who was so enraged half of his signing was unintelligible and frustrated choked off growls were spilling from his throat. From what Sidon could tell, the poor man had no idea what had happened to him or why he wasn't in his rooms last night and couldn't he have just left a note or something and his father was furious because princes should sleep in their own chambers not running off goddess knows where. Finally spent, the smaller of the pair sighed, and simply leaned into his taller friend, closing his eyes. 

\- [ ]

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two will be a little more angsty, but I promise it'll turn out fine in the end. This will only have two or three chapters. (I'm too lazy for one of those 87k word fics) 
> 
> Chapter two will be Link's POV


End file.
